Lami
|Base ID = }} Lami is a Nord and adept-level alchemist from Morthal. She can be found in the Thaumaturgist's Hut in Morthal, where she is the shopkeeper. Here she lives with her husband Jorgen in their house across the bridge by the wood mill. Background She claims have been taught the basics of Alchemy from a temple healer who at the time was on a pilgrimage. When she has little else to do, Lami claims to often mix various ingredients together in hopes of discovering new potions, but usually goes through most of her stock in the process while having little success. Relationships Lami and Alva share a bond together. This becomes apparent when Alva is killed in plain sight, after which Lami will become unfriendly to the Dragonborn from that moment on. It is not revealed if the two are friends, or if they share a bond for different reasons. The bond can be further revealed by requesting the relationship rank between Lami and Alva from the command console. Lami and Alva's bond may in fact be some kind of arrangement. As a vampire, Alva has access to questionable potion ingredients such as human hearts and flesh, while Lami often tells the Dragonborn about her fondness for constantly trying out new things when making potions. It is also possible that Alva has begun influencing Lami, much like she has previously done with Hroggar and Laelette, as Alva has plans to influence the citizens of Morthal one at a time. According to Milore Ienth in Raven Rock, she and her husband, Garyn Ienth, lived with Lami for a short time, where she learned about alchemy from her. Training Lami teaches Alchemy at the Adept-level. If the player is at the level she is, she cannot train the Dragonborn any further. Quests Rare Gifts Lami requests a copy of Song of the Alchemists, in return for a point in Alchemy. Laid to Rest Lami, along with her husband, Jorgen, are some of the "strong citizens" ordered by the Jarl to accompany the player character to Movarth's Lair. Conversations Cowards! Lami "Um...this place looks dangerous." Jorgen "And it looks creepy, too." Benor "And it's full of vampires?" Thonnir "Cowards! We must kill the vampires! We have to make them pay!" Lurbuk "Of course. But why not let him/her player character go in first?" Dialogue General :Do you have a hard time getting supplies way out here? "No, no. Well, sometimes, but that's not the problem. I just often don't have much to do, so I tend to... I try things out. They don't usually work, but I try. Next thing I know, I've used up most of my stock." :I'd like training in Alchemy. "I think I can teach you a thing or two." Rare Gifts :How long have you studied alchemy? "I picked up the trade when I was a girl. One of the temple healers staying here on a pilgrimage showed me the basics. She had a book with her, "Song of the Alchemists," that I used to read over and over. I miss having a copy." ::That's too bad. "I suppose it is." ::If I find a copy, I'll bring it to you. "Really? I'd be happy to show you a bit about herbs if you find the book." :::I found that book you wanted. "It's amazing how much you can learn from a book. Here. Let me show you some of the things the temple healers taught me about potions." Quotes *''"If you need any alchemy supplies, I'll do my best to provide them. Assuming I haven't used them all up."'' *''"Jorgen and I both work hard, all the time. Morthal is important to both of us."'' *''"I don't get many customers, but that leaves me time to try things out. Experiment, I guess."'' *''"Oh, do come in! I hope I have what you need."'' Trivia *If the player steals from a shelf in her store or kills Alva, eventually she will say to them, "The gods know what you've done." *She will send Hired Thugs after the player character if you steal from her store. *In her shop on the second floor there is a bowl with skooma bottles. Appearances * de:Lami es:Lami pl:Lami ru:Лами fi:Lami Category:Skyrim: Alchemists Category:Skyrim: Morthal Characters Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers